


The Magnificent Uchiha Century

by omgliterallysokawaii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Harems, M/M, Miscarriage, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, but a little later on after the plot develops lol ;), for sure some smut, idk how to tag srry man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgliterallysokawaii/pseuds/omgliterallysokawaii
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has seen hardships that no one ever can feel, and when he loses all hope, Naruto enters the harem as tranquility that spreads inside Sasuke, a joy of life that could help Sasuke forget his sorrows, and an innocence that nobody or nothing could spoil.or“What is a pinky promise?” Sasuke almost felt like once in his life he doesn’t know what’s happening, he doesn’t even know how his brain is working, because Naruto keeps staring at him with those big, sparkly blue eyes that remind him of sapphire. How can someone be so pretty?“Well, it’s a sign that a promise has been made and when someone breaks the promise, their pinky finger gets cut off,” Naruto offers his pinky finger, and Sasuke just stares at it. He won’t be breaking the promise if he tells Shikamaru right?“Ya! Isn’t that too extreme?!”"Are you saying you'll break the promise?" Naruto pouted and slowly retreated his finger."No,"





	1. The Lion, The Cub and The Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this long-term fic since forever, so what better than to combine my love for ottoman empire dramas, and Naruto into this rollercoaster ride? If you want to help me out with the plot or if there's any ship you'd like to add, I'm all ears because right now I've only planned like around 6 chapters. Please enjoy!

Konoha, the heart of the empire, a place of prosperity where people would spend fortunes just to be able to achieve the dream, set up a profitable business – because after all it was the trading hub for all other nations. Filled to the brim with spices, silk, the tastiest most luscious fruits, you name it, they had it.

However it was all possible to the Uchiha Emperors, who ruled over the century, taking after the Hyugas. **“The Magnificent Century,”** they called it, the Emperors of Konoha were the strongest most powerful men of all time, their blood containing the hatred to be able to rule – for being a royal was never easy.

Emperor Fugaku, **“The Lion,”** as they referred him to never lose a fight, or a battle, or a war – the reason why the empire had been so stable for over 30 years. After the last Great War, too many lives were lost, therefore Emperor Fugaku had decided to call peace with the other nations. However, that seemed to stab him in the back, _quite literally._

Let us get back to that later, for now, moving over to more current matters. The current king, the destined emperor of Konoha, he was Uchiha Sasuke. Descendant of “The Great Madara,” born of the Queen Mikoto.

Sasuke, born 34 years after the death of Emperor Madara, the greatest ruler of all time. The first five years of his life passed peacefully in the suburbs of Konoha, _“The Palace of Prosperity,”_ surrounded by enormous love. Then they brought him to the center of the world, the Great Palace of the Konoha Empire, _“The Palace of Dreams,”_ because his father, Emperor Fugaku, had ascended the throne, and his innocent mind thought, “What a glorious day to be alive,” however little did he know this innocence, this purity of his mind was temporary as they were ordered to address to the _“Tower of Justice,”_ a tall and narrow building, made of huge cobblestone bricks and a lone window at the top, covered with steel rods, resembling to the underground castle dungeons. 

That is day when he realized, the fairy tales of princes are a big lie. We either ascend the throne, or we are slain. With the mind of a five year old, he saw as each of his uncles and their sons were executed in front of his eyes. The small glimmer in his black orbs seemed to fade with every cry of his uncle, his cousins, as their heads rolled over in the Hall of Death.

That day, he found that once the prince ascend the throne and becomes Emperor, he first takes the lives of his brother and their children to prevent unrest. _That was our Imperial Law._

Sasuke stood by his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi, and noticed the eye bags below his eyes, the red pupil shining like the newly disposed blood of his relatives. At this very moment, Itachi embraced Sasuke in a hug that expressed more love than he had ever been given from any servant or maid.

That is when he realized the third, most important lesson he learnt. _Even ancient laws cannot stand against brotherly love that are rooted deep in the heart._

They say that eyes are the windows to the soul, and this time Sasuke could glance at his brother’s soul as Itachi spoke vividly, “I promise you, dear brother, if I should ever ascend the throne one day, I’ll never be like our father. I shall not slay my brothers.”

Even after the assurance given by Itachi, Sasuke just wanted to run away. But they were forced to see the coffins of their – now deceased – relatives float like boats in a vast sea of darkness, and that picture, neverleft his mind.

Even now, eleven long, tiring years later, Sasuke could feel the darkness of the night distress his mind, as the Grim Reaper’s shadow would follow every crevice of the castle followed by his servants disguised as executioners. This very night, on his fifteenth birthday, the air felt heavy and his sensed seemed heightened, but the fear in his mind was overpowering his every move as he opened the gold plated door of his room to peek at the whispering footsteps of the servants carrying rope, headed towards his brother’s room.

-

_“In order to become the Emperor, you must be able to have a precise sense of direction and a firm grip on the gun,” Their father’s voice boomed in their ears as the thirteen year old prince Sasuke stood by Itachi, who was now eighteen._

_Sasuke stood ready as ever to point at the peaceful crow, and the tremendous voice of the gun surrounded the air as soon as the – now dead – lay at the grass, it’s blood almost flying out of the chest._

 

_“I shall not shoot, father,” Itachi spoke, putting the gun down, “I shall not shed blood of the innocent,” he stated with a solemn voice._

_“Then perhaps, you’re not fit to be Emperor,”_

_“Perhaps I am not, father, now if you excuse me,”_

_Sasuke looked at the steel eyes of the Emperor, the disappointment in them almost too much for him, as he slowly followed the footsteps of his brother at his father’s order._

-

The love for his brother drove him out of the comfort of his room, as Sasuke launched himself at the servants, “Brother!” he shouted maniacally however it was all too late, they had gotten to him.

His father, Emperor Uchiha Fugaku, had his big brother, Uchiha Itachi slain.

“May the whole world burn! May you all burn in hell!” Sasuke cried and shouted until his voice was hoarse, until he could not speak any longer, until the pain had weld too deep in his heart. That was also the night when he unlocked his Sharingan, to the pain of the loss of his dear brother.

And, Uchiha Sasuke understood that day, that nothing is worse than the pain of the heart of losing your own brother.

He spent the next eleven months in hell, gone was the refreshing rain and the glittering sunlight. Gone were the playful walks and stealing tomato juice from the pantry. Gone was the warmth of spring, the scent of blooming flowers. Gone, his will to live.

Soon, after knowing the depressed state of her younger son, Empress Mikoto, invited him to her palace. She felt sad for him, and wanted to see the smile etch on his face again, but Sasuke just looked at her fancy silk clothes and bejeweled hair. How could she smile like this? Did she not feel the pain of losing her own son? Her own blood? Was she that strong to hide it all under a façade? Sasuke looked around her pristine room, art, and work by artists filled the entire place without overpowering her walls. The gold embedded divan laid at the stage of her room, with several women sitting with their feet behind them on the floor cushions, continuing their embroidery on the silk cloth with gold thread.

“Mother, if you permit me, I have a sparring session with Kakashi,”

“Of course, my cub, go on,” She lightly spoke after pressing a kiss on his temple.

-

Months later, after the anniversary of his brother’s death and his sixteenth birthday, he could feel the same dense air as late year. This time, however perhaps he himself would be the victim of the Grim Reaper, but he was prepared. In his lavender silk clothes, he pretended to sleep with his hand under his pillow, holding a pocket knife. Footsteps could be heard coming close, and closer and suddenly a hand was kept on shoulders and at that very instant-

“It is me, my lord,” the distinct ponytail of his companion Shikamaru could be seen which slightly relieved Sasuke.

“Shikamaru?”

“My prince, I have been ordered to take you to the Private Chambers,” the pocket knife was still held at his throat, and suddenly Sasuke let it down, surprisingly not feeling guilty. Had his humanity started to deteriorate?

“Why does the Emperor wish to see me this late at night?” The various questions seemed to barge in his head, was he going to die or not?

“This is trap, right? My father wants me _dead,_ right?” he wished Shikamaru would speak something but nothing was uttering, instead he just looking at Sasuke with a calculating gaze that did not look away.

“Answer my questions, Shikamaru, I order you,”

“I am not aware, my lord,”

The walk through the Golden Road, to the Private Chambers was long and dark at this time of the night. Sasuke could not help himself, his heart skipped a beat with every step and his hands trembled when he looked at the never ending corridor. The Golden Road was the only way to the Emperor’s room, and this was the first time Sasuke was walking through it. It was loaded with gold, jade and other priceless jewels, the sides of the corridor were decorated with transparent chiffon cloth, that ever so slightly brushed Sasuke’s shaking shoulders.

Right now, he could only step forward with his chin up, radiating confidence because, _Lesson number one : An Uchiha never gets scared._

Entering the sacred room of his Father’s, he could hear cries of several women sitting on the floor, and the clothes of his father being tucked away into boxed. As he stepped forward, he could see his mother’s back towards him, the train of her luxurious dress spreading outside the balcony and into the room. Cautiously, Sasuke stepped onto the balcony, near her.

“My Queen, Prince Sasuke has arrived,”

Without looking back, Empress Mikoto takes in a shaking breath before speaking, “Sasuke. Our valiant son. Unfortunately, our Majesty,” he sobs and takes another breath before continuing, “Our son, your father, the Emperor Uchiha Fugaku, has passed away from this mortal world to the eternal realm,”

Sasuke was not sure if he felt relieved, or sad. Was this what he was becoming? A copy of the previous emperors? Had the hatred for his father got to his conscience?

He turns a glance back to the empty bed, and looks back at the shaking figure of his mother, as the sun starts to ascend.

“This is your dawn, this breaking day is your day. From now on, the blessed throne of the Emperor of Konoha is yours.”

_I, Uchiha Sasuke, ascended the throne when I least expected it._


	2. Do we ever get to do what we want in our lives?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduced Naruto, and more insight into how toxic the Palace can actually be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer. Sorry for the slow update, I just got my mid term result and while I'm happy with everything, a C in English Literature just seems to have ruined my mood for several days therefore the delayed update.

“How will you wash the clothes?”

“Buy sweet potatoes! Fresh sweet potatoes!”

Several chants could be heard outside, as Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto continues to step harshly on the grapes in the huge wooden barrel, grape stomping they called it. “It’ll be fun, they said, it’ll be a form of _exercise_ they said,” as the blond headed boy continued to grumble under his breath as he stomped down, quite angrily on a grape, shaking the barrel itself.

“Naruto nii-san! Chill out, would you? It’s only fun when you make it fun,” the younger boy with brown hair, Konohamaru grinned as he twisted the iron rod to start the fermentation for wine. Naruto heard the door open to the cellar, and instantly he knew who it was, as he turned his head to the opposite side, not wanting to look at his dad in the face.

“Naruto, listen to me, look it’s just for a week,”

“Why can’t I come with you?” Naruto exclaimed, getting out of the barrel and sitting down on the floor while pouting, “I also want to go to France!”

“Well, would you like to come with me?” Minato looked down at his son, holding back an inevitable smirk.

Naruto really was a ball of sunshine, the whole village loved him and adored his optimistic nature and contagious smile, and while they did love him, they wouldn’t be afraid to punish him if he got caught doing his infamous pranks. Like that one time when he painted Lady Hae’s door a bright red, or the time when he replaced salt with sugar and the tea maker accidentally make a gallon of salty, inedible tea.

“Can I really go?” Instantly, like a child, his cerulean blue eyes widened by a fraction as the grin on his face made even Minato consider himself if he should let Naruto come along him.

“Well, Naruto, I was going to give you a very important task, looks like you’re not ready for it,” Minato placed himself next to Naruto on the grimy floor, “I’m going to keep your mother and Konohamaru in you care, and our business as well,”

Naruto knew how important the business was, they were the only business savvy merchants in the village, everyone else relying on them for trading food, spices, clothing and wood. Naruto gulped as he solemnly look up at his dad.

“When will you be back, then?” His voice almost seemed sad, a rare occurrence.

Minato looked at his son, a proud gleam in his eyes. Naruto had grown up.

Minato smiled before settling his leather travel bag onto his shoulder, “I just wanted to say goodbye to you, I’ve already told everything to Kushina. Don’t have ramen for every meal, and try to keep her happy. We know she cries every night when I’m away, but try to keep her happy during the day, I’m leaving this up to you Naruto, okay?”

The love between Kushina and Minato was honestly a legacy, it was pure, unadulterated and raw in a sense that they felt like they were two parts of a puzzle, only complete when together.

Naruto gave his dad a grin and a thumbs up, “Don’t worry, dad, I promise you, I’ll take care of her!”

“I’ll be back before you say ramen,” With a smile similar to Naruto’s, he turned his back and started his journey, not looking back even once.

Naruto saw the retreating figure and sighed before mumbling, “Ramen,” and going back inside the barrel to finish off the grapes.

As Minato exited the village, he thought something to himself.

_Take care of yourself too, Naruto._

-

When he turned sixteen on the tenth of October, Naruto was supposed to identify his secondary gender. That wasn’t the case until the mid of November.

It wasn’t much of a shock when Naruto presented himself as an omega. Sure, the hot headed ninja was quite a handful – too submissive and happy-go-lucky to be an Alpha, too much of an unexpected little prankster to be a plain beta, however too opinionated and independent to be an omega. His identification was such a curiosity among the villagers that they went as far as to place bets.

“Isn’t it a bit hot in here?” Naruto mumbled while peeling off his bright orange kimono, revealing a white lining underneath.

“It’s the middle of November, and it’s freezing outside, put that kimono back on before you get a cold, ya know!” Kushina picked the heavily layered kimono set back up to clothe her son and while doing so she stopped midway because- hold up-

“Naruto! Omo, I’m so happy right now! You’re finally a grown man, ah, I feel like I should cry but honestly the tears aren’t coming, but don’t let that fool you, ya know,”

It was hard to breathe for Naruto because, his mother was holding on a little too tight for his preference. But mainly because it was. Too. Fucking. Hot.

“I feel really warm, mom, I think I’ll to sleep,”

That entire week throughout his first week, it felt like his organs were on fire, sometimes he would too eat too much and some days not even sip on water. The fire inside his skin wanted him to strip of it and scratch endlessly to make it bearable. He even scratched until his skin went red and bled slightly but alas, no satisfaction. In short words, he was _miserable_.

Sweating was another once of his concerns, even in this winter wonderland, he felt as if he sweat gallons, as his blond bangs seemed to be glued to his forehead permanently now. His clothes were another mess, getting up was hard as it is, changing into different clothes made life harder.

Was this the transition everyone had to go through before presenting them?

He was kind of happy his father wasn’t here to witness him so vulnerable, he was supposed to be an Alpha, taking decisions and dealing with business partners.

Would his dad be disappointed?

-

Sasuke found himself in the room of his mother often times. Now that he was the Emperor, everything had changed. Trust was no longer in the palace, instead there laid a heavy layer of obstacles he had to pass in order to breathe for one more moment, one more second.

“You’ve met Lady Hinata, am I correct?”

The black glint in Lady Mikoto’s eyes had changed ever so slightly since the death of Emperor Fugaku. Now stripped of the title of Queen, the only asset left was her son. That’s the reality of living in a royal palace, if you don’t have the power you might as well be dead. Before anyone even dared to assassinate her son, she would make sure she has a stable heir, therefore the harem had to be rearranged as quickly as possible for the needs of the Emperor.

Like any other Emperor, Fugaku had thousands of concubines and several children other than Sasuke and Itachi, however what gave Sasuke the upper hand was the fact that he was a pureblood Uchiha, therefore the Sharingan was inherited which would imply he was far more powerful than those mere money loving fools.

The very night of the assassination of Emperor Fugaku, Mikoto had no clue as to if she was free yet or not. Her life was never easy for she was a pureblood Uchiha and her marriage to Fugaku was made confirmed before she was even a day one. She knew every single political debate about the palace, she had ears all around the buildings informing her of every single detail. Better safe than sorry she’d say.

“Hyuga? I’d rather not meet them,” Sasuke didn’t even look at his mother in the eye before sitting on the divan in the centre of the room.

“Sasuke, please, understand. I am the only person in the palace whom you can trust. I your last blood relation so yo-“

“So you’re taking an advantage of the fact that we’re connected by blood now?” The sudden silence and shift in the air seemed to unfaze both the Uchihas as the other ladies sat at the floor doing embroidery almost froze as if the temperature dropped a couple degrees.

“Leave,” Lady Mikoto spoke after a moment that seemed like years, allowing the working women to carry their supplies, however that seemed to be too slow for the former queen as she rose her voice, “Leave! Now!” As the room emptied, Mikoto sat beside Sasuke and sighed before tearing up on command. Tears always worked against Fugaku, would they work on her son too?

“My son, you know what you had to do as you ascended the throne?” Mikoto’s calm voice sounded serene, similar to the calm before the storm.

Of course Sasuke knew, it’s the first lesson he had been taught after the death of his beloved relatives.

_Lesson one, kill all possible emperors._

_Lesson two, acquire an heir as soon as possible, in any case of assassination or natural death._

“Our ancient law dictates that whoever takes over the reign as Emperor has the right to slay his brothers for the sake of _The Imperial Law,”_ she put a hand on her son’s shoulder and squeezed so lightly as he was made of china glass and would shatter any millisecond.

Sasuke simply looked back in her eyes, and he knew. He knew this all too well, he remembers it all too well.

After his coronation this Friday, that is the first task to do. Without uttering even a single vowel, he simply nodded and left the room, not caring about the loud sound of breaking glass from the room. The tears would not work this time, because what she saw in Sasuke's eyes was the shell of a man, an emotionless beast.

-

It was time for Minato to be back, it had been a month already and it was time for the winter trade to start, when would he be coming back? Kushina spent most of her time at her bakery now, with Naruto and Konohamaru gone off to do chores she just didn’t know what else to do, however since yesterday, an eerie feeling has been crossing her mind over and over? Is Minato fine?

While Naruto did everything in his power to not to book a ship to France right this moment. He wasn’t known for his patience after all. He would either spend his time grape stomping or waiting at the hill, where he could see the coast and the ocean from, so that as soon as his dad arrives, he’s the first one to meet him.

As he sat, eating ramen under the olive tree with Konohamaru, the bells rang. Someone was here! Could it be his dad? Did he bring some of that famous French bread? Or maybe he brought some delicious cakes, of course nothing compares to his mom’s baking skills but he was definitely eager to have some of that creamy deliciousness that his friends have been bragging non-stop about.

“I’ll pay up later, old man, add it up on credit! See ya later, come on Konohamaru, dad’s here!” Forgetting all about the half-finished ramen bowl, he continued to walk – more like run, honestly – up to the hill to check out which ship was here, was it the traders he was supposed to deal with or his dad?

“Hey nii-san, don’t you think these ships are a bit larger? They have a weird logo too,” Konohamaru said while scratching his head.

“Yeah, it’s a white and red fan, it kind of resembles something I read in the books that dad hides away under the bed,” Naruto squinted his eyes to properly distinguish the ships coming at them until he froze. No. _This was not happening now._

“Konohamaru,” he spoke in a whisper, still his eyes focused on the Uchiha symbol fan, as he frantically grabbed the younger boy’s wrist and carried his all the way to their house.

_Think, think think, he needed to think quickly of what to do. Inform others._

“It’s not my dad! The Uchihas are here! _Run and hide for your lives!_ ” Naruto shouted in the town center as he watched everyone scatter off to their homes, leaving everything. The vegetable stall was left unattended. Broken egg shells were scattered along the pathways as women gathered their kids as quick as possible to lock them into safety. They had heard of the tyrranical rumours regarding them, and weren’t going to risk their lives to see if they were true.

Naruto and Konohamaru ran simultaneously as fast as their legs would support, their heart beats beating in their chest and the bells still ringing in their heads.

“Naruto! Hide quickly under here now!” Kushina felt a wave of relief wash over her watching her own son, and adoptive son climb under the wooden floor. It was a last minute plan last year for their safety to hide from any other powerful nation attacking, but it only held space for Naruto and Konohamaru.

“Listen to me, don’t utter a single word, don’t move a single cell in your body. And Naruto,” Kushina looked at him, “now’s the time to hide your scent, do your best at it.”

As hard as she tried, the red haired woman couldn’t help but shake in fear as she saw the soldiers breaking up each house and taking away several beautiful women, all omegas.

“Ah! What a pleasant surprise! Welcome to the Uzumaki bakery, would you like to try this freshly baked carrot cake with fresh carr-“

“Cut the crap, hand us the omega,” a man over seven feet tall peered down at her with a deadly intent, several scares running down on his face and biceps, Kushina couldn’t help but smile. Did they think she would just hand over her son like that?

“I’m sorry I think you’ve been mistaken, there’s no omega here. It’s just me, and my husband, Minato Namikaze has gone off to a business trip to France.”

“Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, parents to Uzumaki Naruto and adoptive parents to Sarutobi Konohamaru. Hand over Uzumaki Naruto,” the man looked like he didn’t want to wait any longer as he looked around the house by himself, opening the door with such force that they shook the entire structure of the building.

“Where. Is. Uzumaki. Naruto?” he grabbed Kushina from her collar and picked her up to his eye level.

“Like I said, you’re mistaken,” the stubborn gleam in her eyes shined as she spat in his face, “you’ll have to climb over my dead body to ever even see my son, don’t even think of touching him, you filthy animals,”

“Listen, we are here for a good cause, I’m Ibiki,” he went dangerously close to the hideout as Kushina screamed.

“He’s gone! He went to France with his father to learn more about trade! Leave now please,” Kushina sobbed in her hands as her knees gave away.

“If you say so, but if we ever find out he was here, consider yourself dead,” as Ibiki was about to leave, he saw a the orange string peeking out from under the wooden floor, “What is that?” He walked over, almost stomping at the floor before he looked right in the crack and met with a blue gaze. Bingo.

“Hello, Uzumaki Naruto,” a deadly grin spread over Ibiki’s horrid face as he punched the floor, breaking the wood apart and carring Naruto out like a rag doll, “we finally meet, prepare to be a concubine for the new Emperor, Uchiha Sasuke,”

Naruto was hauled on Ibiki’s wide shoulder as he screamed to let go, as he was forced to be taken away, he could see the villagers being looted of their hard worked money. Women were tied up and men were being abused. He could see his mother running upto him, her red hair wildly swaying all over as her cried filled his mind.

“Mom!”

“Let him go! Please take all we have! Let him go!” His mother was then captured by two soldiers, pulling her back as she cried over and over to let him go.

As he was being shoved in the small room in the huge ship, full of omegas he remembered one single thing from that book.

_As hard as it was to enter the Royal Palace of Konoha, it was even harder to leave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we gOOOoOOoO heh
> 
> i promise they'll meet in the next chapter I'm delaying their first meeting too much >.<
> 
> stay tuned also im v bored all the time so tell me about your life in comments!


	3. Holy Shit, this Palace is gorgeous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler??? Sorry about the late update guys!

It was inevitable to avoid the coronation ceremony, even the upper Gods might not have the power to be able to stop Uchiha Sasuke from finally being the bearer of the crown. Expect like maybe he could die, yeah that could happen.

However the high level of security, with thousands of soldiers at beck and call proved otherwise. Everything was ready and all that was left was for Sasuke himself to present himself to his people, all his people.

“Ah, what a beautiful and glorious day it is, my heart beats with joy,” Lady Mikoto sang while applying her jeweled decorations upon her head, the door opened.

Upon noticing the dark haired girl from the reflection of the mirror, without turning around, Mikoto greeted Hinata, “How lovely of you to join us, however I might need to talk to you, privately, soon,”

“Pleasure is mine to be here on such a blessed day, not many have seen the throne at young age,” Hinata said as she ordered the servants to place the exuberant fruits and jeweled boxes on the large gold table.

“May Sasuke be blessed,” Lady Mikoto said as she left her room, not caring about whether Hinata followed or not to finally stand beside her son as he gave his oath.

* * *

 

“Perhaps the assassination of late Emperor Fugaku was not from outside but one of us, it did happen on the very date he was given the throne,” Danzo, a council personality spoke with such a foul demeanor, everyone’s moods turned sour.

“Show some decency, Danzo, I would advise you not to cause a disorder during the enthronement with such talk,” Shikamaru Nara spoke, the right hand of the Emperor, some would even call his the shadow Emperor. With the wit of a God, and the skills of an S class soldier, and being the sparring partner of the new Emperor since age 5, it was no surprise Sasuke trusted him more than his own mother.

“Doesn’t disorder happen exactly during this time?” Danzo appeared to be on high alert, and such a sentence made Shikamaru think, was Danzo bluffing or did he plan an assassination for Sasuke too?

Danzo continued, “You see, such a young emperor is ascending the throne, he hasn’t even had intercourse yet,”

“And how do you know that? Maybe one of the harem concubines appealed to him,” Shikamaru snickered as the temperature in the wide balcony finally returned to its normal warmth.

* * *

 

It was an understatement to say that Sasuke was a mess right now, he was usually a mess anyways but with the absence of Shikamaru, he was an even bigger mess. Such a mess that the only thing he could think straight was that he was getting _terribly_ _late_ , and not the fashionable kind. He wasn’t sure if coming late to your own coronation ceremony was considered late or not.

_Also, he couldn’t find his fucking speech._

Normally, he wouldn’t put off such important tasks, but last night his nervousness got the best of his and he ate as many tomato rolls as he could, because now no one could stop him he was the fucking Emperor.

And five minutes later, he was running off to his mother for his blessings. Was that necessary?

“I have witnessed many great reigns in history, ranging from Uchiha Madara to your father, and have mourned their loss. My son, Uchiha Itachi, may he rest in peace, had acknowledged this rule and had been allowed to be assassinated, however now-“

“Stop,” Even though he was a mess just a couple moments earlier, Sasuke was sober after hearing the name of his blood brother, and would never allow anyone to ever talk dirt about him, “Stop, I do not care if you are my mother or not, taking the name of Uchiha Itachi so lightly shall not be allowed in my court,”

Sasuke made sure to speak loudly and boldly and for once, Mikoto was almost afraid of her own son, looking into his bold steel eyes - a true Alpha.

This throne is a blessing from God, but also clearly a test.

Sasuke stared back at the huge, impaling brown wooden doors that led to the balcony facing his country. His country. All that was needed was a single nod from him, and he would look over his citizens and soldiers for the first time and allow them to judge him in his raw form. However, Sasuke just stood there, standing still like a dead corpse as the servants merely looked at him, waiting for the signal to open the gates.

Finally he nodded, and the gates opened.

“Behold! The new Emperor of our golden age, Uchiha Sasuke!”

Cheers erupted in the court, with everyone screaming out for him, giving him their blessings and for once, Sasuke felt it, he felt the power he had on them and it consumed him as if he was wood and those words were fire. He burnt into ashes yet still in place.

He started, “I am the day and you are my night, I am the soil and you are the seeds, I am your Emperor and you are my people, take care of me and I shall protect you with my life, my soul and my everything,” Sasuke looked at everyone, wanting to take a glance at every single person that stood there, and as far as he could see, there were people and people, all spread like ants.

“Let the feast begin,” This single sentence was enough, as everyone looked up at the new Emperor, in his prime age, was he able to handle the court affairs? Finally, everyone was granted a box for each family, full to the brim with enough food for a month.

Sasuke looked down at the people he ruled now, but couldn’t help but still think, in this mass of people that was still alone.

* * *

 

“Naruto, come and eat,”

Of course with his bubbly personality he had made several friends – more like acquaintances – in the small cabin that led to God knows where.

“Naruto, come now! I know you haven’t eaten anything since days and you might fall ill, please try some soup,” The girl with blonde hair and similar blue eyes struggled to get him up. Ino and Naruto had gone along pretty well, considering that they had got a lot of bashing from others, which he was still confused about.

“As if I’ll ever even go anywhere near this filthy mess of a soup,” He made sure to spit in the bowl of watered down soup being offered to him and resorted back into the tiny so called bed they were given.

He already missed everything, his mom and dad, Konohamaru, the ramen shop around the corner. Constantly, he’d get frequent flashbacks of people running about, chickens flocking and no one caring about their business, their food, merely just running around to save their lives. He didn’t care about himself at this moment either, all he could think of now was his mother, was she safe now or did they get to her? Is she weeping for him now or she being buried?

Also, he was starting to get terribly sick now, it had been around ten days – give or take – however they still had not reached the infamous palace placed in the center of the world. There was a small creek in the closed up space that would provide their daily dose of sunlight and now he sat there, under the dimly lit sunlight being peered, and just swaying with the natural motion of the boat.

Other people in the boat would occasionally enviously stare at Naruto and jealously stare at his natural blond hair, especially right now. Sunlight danced on his lovely golden skin and drew patterns on his face like a map. And just like this, sitting and thinking, days would pass on and on, everyday being a struggle to stay alive.

* * *

 

Choji stuffed his mouth full of the cheesy sauce (again), just to test the ratio of salt, and it was anything but perfect, “You used way too much salt, now weaken it by either adding more milk or cheese, you imbecile. This won’t do! How can we present to Uchiha Sasuke as his first meal as the Emperor?” He angrily pointed it away in a random direction and shouted, “Take it away, now!”

Being the head of the kitchen was anything but an easy task, but these idiots were just making it a living hell today. On another note, what time was it? They were supposed to present the appetizers and fruit trays by 6 pm sharp.

“Head Chef? Where are the fruit trays? I told you to ask for help from your father, but no! You keep on insisting that you can ‘handle’ it, but see what’s happening? _You can’t handle it_ ,” Shikamaru could be harsh sometimes but that’s just because he’s a perfectionist (or maybe Choji actually fucked up big time and now needs to call his dad, the actual main chef to take over, he just won’t admit he needs help.)

“I swear to God, if I don’t get the appetizers in the next ten minutes, I’ll marinate you in vinegar and salt, just you wait,” and with that, Shikamaru waltzed outside and the chaos of the kitchen started again.

“Fuck me,” Choji whispered before assembling everything on the gold trays.

* * *

 

“This is unacceptable, allow them to wash up, we can’t present them to the Palace looking like this,” one of the anonymous men that had captured them spoke up for the first time.

And just like that, Naruto was once again dragged and forced to bathe in the cold icy water presented to him. He also made the mistake of opening his mouth and soon it felt like he gulped down a mouthful of salt, not a good experience he’d say. While waiting on the deck to dry down, in the Far East he could spot lights dancing in the sky. What was that? Numerous colored lights sparkled in the sky like shooting stars and vanished as soon as they started.

Just like that, on the balcony of his now new room, Sasuke sat on his sofa alone in the middle of the night. He had barely touched the infinite scrumptious dishes prepared for him, and instead sneaked out here to watch the fireworks being done in his honor.

“This is it, you approached your dream, didn’t you?” Shikamaru sat next to him, opening a bottle of liquor and pouring it in the gold plated glass on the table, “after all the wars, deaths and raids, we are still here. Let us see what destiny has stored in for you, Emperor,”

“I won’t allow destiny to take its course, Shikamaru. It is myself, who will decide the future.” Sasuke glanced back at the fireworks one last time and resorting back to him room. For some reason, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something good was going to happen. Soon.

* * *

 

_“Look the new harem is here!”_

_“They look unkempt, looks like they’re all gonna be a bunch of maids, haha,”_

“Get in line and stand up straight! Chins up! Shoulders back and legs straight!” A woman around her fifties – possibly sixties – ordered Naruto and the new arrivals at the entrance of the harem gates.

Whoa, this is luxurious. Naruto had seen pictures and postcards of the Palace before but nothing could ever compare to the gold plated doors and the stoned walls. He only sneaked a peek into the harem and saw white see through clothes being hanged and soft push mattresses on the ground where several women and men laid and holy shit, they were gorgeous. All of a sudden, Naruto felt insecure about his own physical appearance and self-consciously touched his collarbone and let his hand stay there before standing straight – not because he was scared of the woman (maybe he was, but just a little.)

The lady, later known as Tsunade, looked back into the harem with a glare and said, “Keep your tongues in check before I do something about them.”

After that, Tsunade spent an hour deciding whether someone was more appropriate as a maid or a member of the harem. Upon coming to Naruto, she grabbed his face and looked directly in his eyes.

“Blue, eh? I reckon the Emperors might have a thing for people with blue eyes, based on previous harems,” Tsunade laughed before telling Naruto to join the people in harem.

“Let the harem people go to the wash, and inform the harem physician to examine them.”

The last thing Naruto wanted was to get naked in front of people he didn’t know but from the looks of it, he didn’t exactly have an option. While having hot water being poured from the natural fountain, he just thought if he were a beta or an alpha, would his life be significantly different? He’d be with his father, learning how to trade effectively and returning home to his mother’s delicious food every day. It was all gone now, and he had to adapt to the new reality in this new phase of life.

* * *

 

It had been a week now, and so far all that Naruto had done was binge on the good food, and sneaked off to explore the never ending palace. So far, all he’d seen were labyrinth of corridors, some were old and stony whereas some were made of out of expensive marble. Honestly, Naruto preferred the stone ones because of something he found.

“Naruto! You better come back by dinner time or else Tsunade will tear off my ear asking me about your suspicious whereabouts!” Ino yelled at Naruto again, for the fourth time this day. They had a bond together even though Ino had made several more friends in the harem, she was a natural social butterfly.

“Ya, don’t sweat it, I’ll be back in no time!” Naruto flashed her a peace sign before wandering off again. He could hear the meowing of a cat somewhere from the right side of the palace, but he couldn’t exactly put his finger on where.

“Hey, kitty kitty, where are you kitty?” Naruto whispered so that no one would identify his sound, but victory was near! The kitten’s voice was becoming more and more clearer as he turned right and aha! He found a small opening on top of the stony wall.

“I’ll just climb this wall as holy shi-“As he pressed on one of the stones, the wall seemed to open up like a hidden door and engulfed Naruto in it.

He seemed to wander in darkness before emerging out of the bushes, is this finally freedom? Would he escape now?

He looked around only to find out at he was standing pretty high and all that was below was the balcony was water as far as he could see. So much for freedom, sigh.

As he looked around, he was finally happy to find this garden, but who in their right minds would ever make a garden on the highest possible point in the palace? The dumb ass Emperor himself, maybe.

Looking at the sun go down, he knew Tsunade was going to check on the harem soon, so he descended back from the place where he came. Little does Naruto know, a pair of black eyes were watching him the entire time.

 


	4. Do you feel what I feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Sasuke meets the one person who will fill his life with what he lacked. Love.

Things were starting to get monotonous for Naruto, and for most of the other harem concubines. He didn’t even had any inspiration to prank anyone because they were barely allowed to leave the harem halls. Why did the Emperor even need a harem if he didn’t plan on using one? He didn’t even go anywhere other than his room and the conference hall. Even Ino had abandoned the dream of becoming the most liked concubine and showed an interest in medicine and perfumes, so she would too, go off with Lady Tsunade and work alongside other several people. Lucky.

“So you too, were chosen for the Emperor, huh?”

“Well, I’m sitting inside the harem, aren’t I?” The mere thought that someone, a human could control his life like that boiled his blood. He wasn’t mad at the girl who asked, but at the Emperor, and before he could apologize-

“Ya! Who do you think you are? Talking to me like that? I was just going to let you in on a secret,” The girl slowly went from displaying extreme anger to a sad expression and Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn’t guilty.

“What is it?”

She shushed his and called him to the right corner of the room where the rest of the concubines sat, drinking tea.

“I didn’t want to come here, I was brought against my free will,” One of the women spoke up, in a sad tone and her voice trembled as if she were to cry.

“Me neither. All of you can have your Emperor to yourself, I don’t want him,” Naruto needed to make that clear that he wasn’t thirsty for the Emperor, he had yet to see that man but he already had a deep hatred for him that ran in his veins.

“We have to, say Naruto, have you ever even seen the Emperor?” The girl had to hold herself back from snickering, _this will be fun._

“Don’t be scared when you do because when you’re scared he’ll give you a harder time,”

“Scared? Why will I be scared? I’m not scared of anyone,”

“You might not be, but that poor young girl was, may God bless her,” With mischief written in their eyes, all of them were succeeding in pranking Naruto, finally a revenge for all the pranks he did to them!

“Young girl? Who? What happened to her?” Naruto was now invested in this story and they had finally almost reached their goal.

“Shh, if anyone hears me, I’m telling you, my head will roll, this will be our secret, alright?” This is revenge for you mixing blue dye in my soap water which turned me blue for three whole days, _you little shit._

“Our Majesty, may God grant him a long life, is very fat. Like half a dome of the towers.”

“They say he’s like a hundred years old,”

“No way! Way more than a hundred I believe.”

“They say he’s using black magic to stop death, he eats the heart of young people who go into his bed with him,”

“Yeah, that’s correct,”

“I- is there a wa- way out?” Naruto was obviously flustered and beyond scared, that didn’t stop the women from continuing to frighten him further.

“No, when the Emperor calls you, there’s nothing you can do,”

“Ya, finish up your stories and go straight to bed, if I hear the slightest whisper, you lot will be the ones who clean up the toilets for the next entire month!”

This single sentence made everyone go to their designated beds. And while everyone slept soundly, Naruto couldn’t help but turn and toss in his sleep, because what if the Emperor calls for him?

 

* * *

 

Ever since the discovery of the hidden garden, Naruto had been consistent with spending hours on end there. He might look like an idiot on the outside, but actually Naruto started to notice patterns everywhere and track down all the schedules everyone had.

_(Well, actually he is an idiot for trusting the harem concubines and the silly stories they told him about the Emperor, it had been three weeks yet they still didn’t tell him the truth. It wasn’t that they didn’t mean to tell him, it’s just that they forgot to.)_

Tsunade for example, always came to wake them, however alongside being the head of the harem, she was also the head of the royal medics therefore she would spend the rest of her day there only coming to eat their evening supper with them right before the Sun dipped below the horizon. Then she would leave again only to come at night to ensure the harem is discliplined and in bed. He had the entire day to roam around in this garden, but even calling it a just a mere garden would be an understatement.

It was more of a maze, like a labyrinth. It seemed like someone created this place to hide, and be one with the plants. A place to run away from the world and to find peace. Naruto as well came here to find his peace, and his peace lied in escaping. Every single day he would come here, and dedicate long and tedious three hours on trying to find some way, just some way to get out of this living hell.

Today too, was one of those days.

“Ya! Why make this place so high above the ground? All I can see is water and water everywhe- wha? Who’s there?” He was 101% sure he heard someone shuffle.

“Kitty? Is it you? Come here, kitty kitty,” While taking cautious steps he ventured over to the much darker part of the estate, because if he ever got caught he’d be dead meat. _Literally_.

“Watch out for the Stinging Nettle, they may look pretty but keep your distance unless u want your skin to itch for a week,” A figure slowly emerged from the shadows, tall and dark.

“Who are you? What are you doing here? Will you tell them? How did you get here?” Obviously flustered, Naruto couldn’t help but start to cry. Tears started to build up in his blue eyes, helping them glisten in the dim sunlight.

“Tell who? Tell what?” _Fuck_ , Sasuke had never had anyone cry in front of him, nevertheless anyone from the harem. He had never even looked at anyone from the harem, and looking at Naruto he wishes he did earlier. Is he here in the harem for him? What the fuck was he supposed to do now? How does one console someone? Well Itachi always patted him on the back, should he do the same?

“Them. Tsunade and the other harem ladies. They’ll banish me, right? They told me about what happens to those who leave the harem without permission. I’ll get thrown into the sea, right?” Shakily Naruto now started to tremble from fear, he had never felt fear but maybe, maybe this was his chance to escape, this man might know something, “What’s behind this wall? Can I escape?”

Sasuke stood there, like a scarecrow, looking at Naruto crying, “Why do you want to run away?”

“Because I was brought here against my will! I’m not an object to be served to the fatass Emperor!” Naruto sat down on the little brick seat next to Sasuke.

_Fat? Did I gain weight? Should I ask Shikamaru?_

“That old, ugly, fat king, I bet they’re going to feed me to him,”

“Old and ugly? Feed you?” Never in his life has Sasuke ever been confused. What was happening? Is he talking him or is it some other Emperor?

“Yes, don’t you know? I’ll tell you but you have to promise me not to tell anyone, okay?” Naruto looked so serious, it almost made Sasuke laugh and Sasuke never laughs.

“Hn, I promise,”

“That isn’t how promises are made! I want a pinky promise, my life depends on this!” Now Naruto was dangerously close to Sasuke and for once Sasuke is thankful that the light is dim so Naruto can’t clearly see how flustered he is.

“What is a pinky promise?” Sasuke almost felt like once in his life he doesn’t know what’s happening, he doesn’t even know how his brain is working, because Naruto keeps staring at him with those big, sparkly blue eyes that remind him of his mother’s jewels. Not only that but it was painfully obvious he was an omega, but unlike the sickly sweet scent they carry, Naruto’s was much more citrusy. Kind of like an a crossover between a grapefruit and an orange.

Sasuke liked it. A lot.

“Well, it’s a sign that a promise has been made and when someone breaks the promise, their pinky finger gets cut off,” Naruto offers his pinky finger, and Sasuke just stares at it. _He won’t be breaking the promise if he tells Shikamaru right?_

“Ya! Isn’t that too extreme?!”

“Are you saying you’ll break the promise?” Naruto narrowed his eyes and slowly retreated his finger.

“No,” Sasuke quickly ties his pinky with Naruto and he can feel something. It feels like when he discovered his secondary gender, that he was an Alpha. He’s always wondered how people find out they’re mates, and now he knows. He knows it because his soul is one with Naruto now. For once, he doesn’t want to run away, but instead wants to relish in Naruto’s pleasant company and talk to him. Naturallly, Sasuke hasn’t been a talkative person but now, now he feels he wants to discover everything about him. From his favourite food to his family to what he thinks of Sasuke.

Doesn’t he feel anything?

“They say he eats the heart of young concubines in order to evade death,” Naruto was so serious on this matter, Sasuke almost felt bad for wanting to laugh. Is he that gullible?

“Right, eating hearts of young concubines. Nevertheless, don’t bother running away, on one side there is nothing but water as far as the eye goes, and on the other, thousands and thousands of guards protecting the Palace. Only the main chef can leave without a permission permit because he insists on buying fresh ingredients,” Jackpot! Naruto thought, this guy must know a lot about everything, should I somehow get to know him and get close to him so he’ll let me escape?

“You better go back, if they notice you’re gone, they’ll put you in a sack and throw you into the sea.” Sasuke scoffed. What a joke, Tsunade. Of course no one would allow anyone to do or say anything to the harem. Even the slightest scar on someone in the harem can be a huge deal.

“Sack. Sea. No! My father, mother and brother are waiting for me! I’ll find a way to escape!” annnnddd he started crying. _Again_.

This time Sasuke patted his back, but it might’ve made things more awkward, “Look, don’t cry. It hurts me when I see tears of sorrow in your eyes. No one would ever hurt you as long as I am here beside you, Naruto,”

“How do you know my name?” Naruto shook Sasuke’s hand away from his back, almost wary of him.

“I am quite close with Tsunade, she told me a rebellious, wife, troublemaking wolf arrived in the harem, and the description quite matches you, no one else would dare leave the harem halls,”

Naruto pouted, “She’s one to speak that I’m wild.”

“You should leave now, Tsunade would be due soon,”

“Ya! Are you guys dating?”

Sasuke almost choked on his spit, what was this dude?

“Leave now, you’ll get in trouble,”

“Why should I trust you?” Naruto sneered at him, what if he was just one of the Emperor’s spys?

“Because I want to run away from here too,” Naruto looked at Sasuke but didn’t dare ask why. Didn’t he seem happy?

“What’s your name?” Sasuke wondered if he should tell him his name or not. Probably not.

“Shikamaru,”

“See you later, Shikamaru!” Sasuke watched as Naruto walked away out of his reach, he almost wanted to pull him back, but of course he was younger than 18, and didn’t feel their bond yet. He would wait, wait for him to know.

_“How will I explain this to Shikamaru now?”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Hinata, is it just me or do you look even more lovely?” Mikoto hummed while brushing and plaiting her long, and luscious think hair that even put the midnight blue of the sky to shame. Of course Hyuga Hinata’s beauty was popular amongst all of their nations.

“Isn’t that correct, ladies?” Mikoto knew that even if she lied, her servants would agree with her. She may be stripped off the title of Queen, but still after the Emperor, she was the figure of authority. As much she hated for someone else to be fitted with the title of Queen, she would still prefer to have a heir to the throne after Sasuke.

“Lady Mikoto. Ladies. I have to tell you something I have been hiding for far too long,” Hinata’s voice was barely audible, but Mikoto’s ear were sharp. “What is it, Lady Hinata?” “I cannot conceive, my apologies,” Hinata’s voice was down to a whisper, and ever so soft touches of Lady Mikoto on her hair were now tugging the length of it, hurting her scalp.

“Leave. Everyone leave. Ask Tsunade to meet me. Arrange another room for Lady Hinata, she shall not sleep in my hall from now on,”

“Lady Mikoto please try to understand-“

“ _What shall I understand?_ You have deceived me and torn my pride! I do not want to look at your miserable face, leave, now!” Mikoto was never one to shout, but now her patience was wearing thin.

She had wasted a whole three weeks since Sasuke’s ceremony, yet she didn’t allow Tsunade to let anyone from the harem interact with the Emperor. As she paced in the hall, her heel clicking on the marble floors, all she could see was red.

How dare the Hyugas do this?

“You called for me?” Tsunade bowed down before Mikoto.

“Yes. Arrange entertainment for the Emperor in the Imperial Hall. Make sure the Emperor chooses someone tonight, I would advise you to take the Privy of Chambers, Shikamaru with you,”

 

* * *

 

Naruto couldn’t have been more glad that he didn’t sneak off to the garden today, because all of a sudden Lady Tsunade and a tall, soldier barged in the harem and told everyone to form a line. What usually is an afternoon of sipping tea and eating fresh bread, now was selecting harem concubines.

“Naruto? You can stay in the halls tonight,” Tsunade motioned him to go left because surely he didn’t attend the lessons on how to please the Emperor and entertain him.

“Actually, the Emperor might prefer Naruto’s company,” Shikamaru was waiting to see Naruto, the Emperor spoke so highly of him, and he could see why.

“He is not fit and suited to visit the Emperor, you should understand,”

“And Lady Tsunade, you should understand that I know the Emperor far more than you do,”

“And you imbecile should understand I know the harem far more than you do,” This Shikamaru brat was getting on Tsunade’s nerves now.

“I do not care who you choose as long as Naruto will be one of the concubines selected to please Sasuke, my work here is done,” And with that, Shikamaru yeeted.

“Ya! Such a brat! Ah well, tonight the ones chosen have a job to do. You’ll be entertaining Emperor Sasuke, do you know how to dance and sing?” Tsunade couldn’t believe the blank look on these concubines, how could they call themselves concubines if they couldn’t dance? Thankfully she brought Anko with her.

And so, for the next four hours, the harem was singing and dancing and having a great time. The chosen had the latest collection of silk, satin and chiffon clothes to choose from. They spent hours putting on their desired scents and kohl on their eyes, scrubbed their lips and took long salt baths in hopes of ending up in the Emperor’s bed by midnight. The entire harem was happy today, of course some rivalries started but they were laughing and dancing to this joyous night.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke had always wanted to join in on the parties that went on all night in the Imperial Hall but most of the time it was just his father and the harem concubines, and just the eunches who frequently went in to refill the bar and food. But now, he was Emperor and quite frankly, he was surprised at all the effort put into one night’s party. The Palace musicians were all there and plates were loaded with all sorts of food ranging from cream chicken to the most juicy fruits the farms had to offer.

Now all he waited for, was Naruto.

Of course he was a little nervous, it was his first official interaction with the harem and concubines, and no. He was _most definitely_ not sweating. Finally around a dozen, give or take, concubines came in, all decked up, wearing the softest silk and the most expensive, exclusive cologne. They were of course, gorgeous but Sasuke’s eyes only searched a certain someone.

“Shikamaru, I heard you helped Tsunade select the right concubines for me?” Sasuke looked at Shikamaru with doe eyes, hoping he understands what he asked.

“Sasuke, don’t worry, you’ll find whom you’re looking for. But he isn’t here yet,”

Hours passed, and passed, and passed. Where was he? Who was he to defy coming to this gathering?

The concubines moved with such grace and swiftness, they were trained to do so, yet he was the least interested, and only indulged himself with alcohol.

And then, he came.

Fuck, Naruto thinks he's Shikamaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, but summer vacays are finally here and I might have a schedule of updating. How does every Monday sound? Please do leave a comment telling me how you like it, what you think happens next or what you WANT to happen next because I will be taking suggestions >.<
> 
> Comments help me update faster because they're what drives me nuts. Not even joking. They make me feel what yall feel on drugs lmaoo
> 
> Thank you reading!


End file.
